Ahab
Ahab are a funeral doom band originating from Germany. Active since 2004, their music is heavily inspired by the band's fascination with literature and especially the ocean. The band's name originates from the novel "Moby Dick". Ahab is the captain of the Pequod, the whaler who's hunting for the white whale Moby Dick in the book of same name by Herman Melville. They bill their music as "Nautik Funeral Doom" in lieu to their obsession with the ocean. History Ahab got their start in 2003 in Germany, with Althammer, Adolph, Droste and Hector as founding members. Quickly rehearsing a single song, this 12-minute song entitled The Stream would see release independently. Along with early shows in Germany and the United Kingdom this sound would be expanded upon in a demo entitled The Oath, released on 15 April 2005. The band would sign to Napalm Records and see to releasing their debut studio album The Call of the Wretched Sea. Released on 29 September 2006, the band's debut saw a lot of positive reviews among metal critics for their creative musicianship within the style of funeral doom. The band performed mostly around Europe at the time of it's release. In 2008 Stephen Adolph would depart from the band with Stephen Wandernoth serving as his replacement. Around the same year the band performed at a host of different festivals including Limetree Festival, Summer Breeze Open Air and Noctis Valkyries II: Age of Darkness (A festival in Canada and their earliest known performance in North America.). The band began working on a second album throughout 2008. 2009 saw the band's second album The Divinity Of Oceans on 24 July 2009, a concept album based on the true story of the Whale-Ship Essex which in November 1820 was sunk in an attack by a sperm whale before the men resorted to cannibalism in order to survive, as told by survivor Owen Chase in his 1821 book "Narrative of the Most Extraordinary and Distressing Shipwreck of the Whale-Ship Essex". This book formed the inspiration for Herman Meville's famous novel "Moby Dick" where the name Ahab is from. Along with an appearance at Metal Inferno the band toured in support of the record as part of the Nachtreisen alongside Dornenreich and Fjoergyn. Going into 2010 the band followed with another German tour entitled Set Sail To Doom & Horror alongside The Vision Bleak and SchwarzerEngel.Ahab MySpaceAccessed 10 December 2017 The band followed through 2011 with a host of shows throughout Europe before beginning works on their third album. The Giant saw release on 25 May 2012, a concept album based on Edgar Allan Poe's 1838 novel "The Narrative of Arthur Gordon Pym of Nantucket". Ultimately Ahab's third effort maintained positive reviews among fans and metal critics. A tour of Europe in support entitled Doomwards Let Us Row (With Esoteric and Ophis) happened that June along with appearances at a host of festivals and the band's first appearances in Australia. 2013 saw their first appearance in Russia and a short Denmark tour that November with Sandi Thom and Israel Nash Gripka while 2014 saw a three-date Further North tour of Germany as the band were in the final stages of a fourth album. The Boats of the Glen Carrig came out on 28 August 2015, their fourth release via Napalm, also spawning a music video for "Like Red Foam (The Great Storm)". Like their previous works it's a concept album, this time based on William Hope Hodgson's 1907 novel of the same name. Along with appearances at HellFest, Out & Loud and Ragnarock Open Air, Ahab conceived The Tour of the Glen Carrig with High Fighter and Mammoth Storm. 2016 would set sail further on the festival circuit at events such as Madrid Is The Dark and Desertfest Belgium while 2017 saw them at events like Wacken Open air and Roadburn Festival. The band currently has a fifth album in the works. Discography Studio Albums * The Call of the Wretched Sea (2006, Napalm Records) * The Divinity of Oceans (2009, Napalm Records) * The Giant (2012, Napalm Records) * The Boats of the Glen Carrig (2015, Napalm Records) Demos * The Stream (2004, Self-Released) * The Oath (2005, Self-Released) Members Current Lineup * Cornelius Althammer - Drums (2004 - Present) * Chris Hector - Guitars (2004 - Present) * Daniel Droste - Guitars, Keyboards, Vocals (2004 - Present) * Stephen Wandernoth - Bass (2008 - Present) Past Members * Stephen Adolph - Bass, Guitar, Vocals (2004 - 2008) * Peter Eifflaender - Live Guitars External Links *Ahab Doom Facebook References Category:Band Category:Funeral Doom Metal Category:Germany Category:Heidelberg Category:Baden-Württemberg